Patients with localized ocular diseases or with ocular manifestations of systemic disease are examined clinically, and photographic documentation is made of significant findings. Biopsy specimens or autopsy eyes from these patients are examined by scanning and transmission electron microscopy and histochemical stains. Studies are performed on patients with glaucoma, ocular and adnexal tumors, vitreoretinal membranes, ocular manifestations of systemic diseases, and laser-induced ocular lesions. Histological studies are also performed on normal human rhesus monkey cornea, iris, and trabecular meshwork and include scanning and transmission microscopy of tissue specimens as well as of cell cultures.